


10 Minutes

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: This is my contribution for the CMBYN10 Minute Challenge. Enjoy





	10 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the CMBYN10 Minute Challenge. Enjoy

“One…”  
A husky voice fills the air. Bodies are pressed together, pink lips on a pale long neck. Timothée´s back is pressed against a brick wall.  
“Two…”  
Armie's large hands find his crotch, palming, tugging and cupping. Low moans come from Timothée´s parted lips. His knees are buckling and his fingernails are digging into Armie's broad shoulders.  
“Three…”  
There´s a sound of a zipper and their breathing get heavier. Their eyes lock and there´s passion, hunger and excitement.  
“Four…”  
Armie's hand slides inside Timothée´s underwear. His fingers tracing the swollen head in teasingly slow movements. Timothée´s moans start to become louder, more rapid and desperate.  
“Five…”  
Armie's warm hand wraps around the shaft. He gives the already leaking cock long and slow strokes. Timothée is panting, his moans taking over the air as his grip on Armie's shoulders tightens.  
“Six…”  
His legs start to shake. There´s an orgasm approaching him and once Armie realizes, his skillful hands intensify its rhythm.  
“Seven…”  
They kiss. Sloppy, wet and hungry kisses as Timothée´s skinny fingers knot on Armie's dark blond hair.  
“Eight…”  
His hips thrust into Armie's hand and his entire body starts to shake. He muffles a loud moan by biting onto Armie's shoulder.  
“Nine…”  
A shiver runs down Timothée´s spine, his orgasm hitting him hard. He mumbles low fucks and oh my Gods; he is flushed, sweaty and panting.  
“Ten…”  
Their eyes meet in an intense stare. Timothée is still shaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm and Armie embraces him. His lips find Timothée´s ear, he nibbles and whispers on it.  
“Told you there was a lot we could do in ten minutes.”


End file.
